


bdsm

by leem1nho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leem1nho/pseuds/leem1nho
Summary: "you're painful, but sweet."in which minho introduces jisung to bdsm.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	bdsm

"are you into bdsm?", were the first words jisung has heard after entering the nightclub. the first words he has heard from one of his classmates. the first words he has heard in weeks in general. instinctively, he slapped the person in front of him right across their face, realizing that they're a bit tipsy and almost fell. "o-oh god, i'm... sorry", the very much smaller boy yelled through the noisy music he didn't really like. his head told him to run somewhere safe. out of this club or maybe into the restroom? but his feet just wouldn't let him move. it felt like they were paralyzed. he felt uncomfortable and shaky. not being able to see the person's face in front of him made it even worse. the lights were dimmed and the only things he could smell were the strong scent of alcohol and the unpleasant smell of sweat, perhaps even drugs like weed.

after a long and silent break he realized the person in front of him was not able to answer. the party lights slowly swung over the familiar face in front of him. the glaring lights blinded his eyes. jisung was drowning in the other's scent, it was definitely more than just alcohol. the taller almost fainted, falling into the blonde boy's arms at a slow pace, but still not being able to open his eyes properly. "a-are you okay? can you hear me?", he asked worryingly. "y-yes 'm here." the man was a bit heavier than jisung. "should i take you somewhere quiet?", jisung asked further, receiving a nod from the taller in response.

he pulled the other into the restroom, placing the taller next to the sink and telling him to drink water from it. "s-sorry", the brown haired boy hiccuped, almost tripping over his own feet. since the bathroom lights were a lot better than the dimmed party lights he finally got to identify the boy in front of him. it was lee minho, the boy from his biology class. the one who always sits in the back. the one who everyone thinks of, when they think of a bad student. and definitely the one with the biggest friend group in his high school.

"did you... m-maybe get drugged?" minho fell to the ground after sliding down against the cold wall. he felt thick tears build up in the corners of his eyes. "i-i don't know. everything is spinning and i feel like i'm gonna throw up. p-please help..." jisung was so overwhelmed, he didn't even blink or breathe for half a minute. “i-it’s okay, i’m here and i can help you, okay? stay here, i’m gonna get you some water from the bar”, the younger wanted to rush out, however minho shook his head and told him he’s going to keep drinking the water from the sink. “it’s okay... i-i can drink this.” he almost sounded scared. “just stay here.” jisung nodded, almost too soft for minho to realize.

it took a while for minho to get at least a bit better, but jisung liked to spend the time in the restroom instead of the party. “i should head home”, minho mumbled, keeping his eyes closed because of how tired he was. “no, i-i should help you. i can drive you home.” all jisung wanted is for minho to come home safely. “it’s okay... i can drive”, the other whispered, feeling to weak to speak up louder. jisung shook his head. “n-no you can’t. you drank, you can’t just drive now.” minho clearly forgot about the whole drug thing. he didn’t drink but was just too tired to explain the whole situation to jisung. he only drank water, then asked his friends to hold his cup and when he came back and took a sip of his water, it started to go down. “yeah, you’re right... please drive me home.”

**Author's Note:**

> the names of each chapter are song titles.  
> twitter: @_jecnqin  
> wattpad: @leem1nho


End file.
